<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is It Wrong To Be A Magus In Another World by Appah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118933">Is It Wrong To Be A Magus In Another World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appah/pseuds/Appah'>Appah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms, ダンジョンに出会いを求めるのは間違っているだろうか | DanMachi | Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, No bata reader, idk - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appah/pseuds/Appah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When taken to another Earth, Ritsuka Fujimaru, Master of Chaldea, the one who beat Geotia and faced the Lostbelts, didn't expect any of this to happen.</p><p>She didn't expect to be launched into a house with a perverted old man and his rabbit grandson.</p><p>She didn't expect to end up traveling to the Dungeon city of Orario.</p><p>And most of all she didn't expect to be running away from a God damned Minotaur!</p><p>Follow Ritsuka Fujimaru as she joins the Hestia Familia and brings her Servants with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ahhh!” a white rabbit cried in a panic. “Why is this happening?!” he cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because Bell, you said to let Berserker down into the lower floors!” a ginger girl yelled at the white rabbit, Bell Cranel, level one adventurer of the Hestia Familia, and dungeon crawler for only two weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Bell Cranel</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>LV 1</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Strength I-77</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Vitality I-13</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Defense I-93</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Agility H-148</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Magic I-0</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Ritsuka!” Bell apologized. “I just wanted to have some money for the Goddess-AH!” Bell cried, dodging a strike from the minotaur chasing them. Ritsuka Fujimaru let out a long yell, ruffling her hair. This was Ritsuka Fujimaru, level one adventurer of the Hestia Familia, and dungeon crawler for two weeks as well.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Ritsuka Fujimaru</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>LV 1</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Strength I-92</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Vitality I-32</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Defense H-102</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Agility I-52</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Magic H-180</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Magic:</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Reinforcement:</span>
  </b>
  <span> Strengthens one's self with magic</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Servant Summoning: </span>
  </b>
  <span>Summons humanities champion, Heroic Spirits. </span>
  <b>
    <span>[Summoned: 1]</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Let silver and steel be the essence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let red be the color I pay tribute to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let the four cardinal gates close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let it be filled. Again. Again. Again. Again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let it be filled fivefold for every turn, simply breaking asunder with every filling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My dreams form the body</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your Spirit shall show me the path as I walk it by my own power</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so I hereby swear,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That I shall be all the good in the world</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That I shall defeat all the evil in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You seven souls who reside at the fate I wish to reach</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come forth from the binding circle</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh Keeper of the Balance!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The duo kept having their argument as they ran away from the minotaur, the only plus side was that no other monster was out, which still wasn’t much of a benefit.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bell, I have a crazy idea,” Ritsuka called the rabbit.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that! Your crazy ideas always end terribly! Don’t think I forgot what happened back home!” Bell yelled at Ritsuka.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>On the long list of Ritsuka’s “crazy” plans, she had told Bell to act more confident as a way to try to not only stop the tomboys of his village to not only stop playing  “Chase the rabbit,” but also maybe get him a relationship that was other than the “cute little bunny.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Get over that!  We don’t have time for your complaining!” she glared at him. “Here it is, just keep running!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Great idea!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’ll fight the monster!” she suddenly added.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Horrible idea!” he changed his mind as he almost fell on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go get help! I can take care of myself! I’ve been in worse situations than this!” she told him, as she got her sword ready. “I don’t care who, some newbie adventurer, or some super sketchy guy, I don’t care! Just  get somebody!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka turned around as she went to the large status minotaur. Bell also turned around, seeing the older girl getting ready to fight the monster. “Ritsuka!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bell, shut up and go! I can handle this, I’ve faced way worse things than this!” she told him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bell watched as she was about to face the minotaur. He didn’t know how to feel. She was about to do exactly what his grandfather told him what made a man, and here he was, doing the exact opposite. Letting the maiden fight for him, and he would run away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bell then did as we were told, he looked for help.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka took one last look, sizing it up. “Okay Ritsuka, you fought Goetia with a shield and fought Ruler(Shi Huang Di) with your bare fists for the rights of whos humanity was going to live. What’s one giant,  what’s one Herculean monster?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“RRRRAAAHHHHH!” a loud roar echoed throughout the stone hall.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Ritsuka turned behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good news Ritsuka! I found-” Bell cut himself off. “Heracles?!” then he saw the minotaur on the ground before it turned into ashes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He what?!” Eina Tulle, Guild worker and dungeon adviser of Bell Cranel and Ritsuka Fujimaru. “Surely you are kidding me?!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, he threw a rock, the size of my hand, at the Minotaur, killing it,” Ritsuka said, sitting comfortably on top of the Berserker’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Remind me again, how is Heracles a level one?!” she yelled, pointing at the Berserker, who ;et out a grunt in response, making her sit back in her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This was Heracles, wild card and power house of the Hestia Familia, dungeon crawler for two weeks, and traveled all the way to floor 15 before monsters even dared to try and attack him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Heracles</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Lv1</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Strength G-231</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Vitality G-201</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Defense I-73</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Agility G-204</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Magic I-5</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Magic:</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>God Hand: </span>
  </b>
  <span>Ability to heal all wounds, and revive from the dead eleven times. All attacks under a certain level and rank are negated, and also gains resistance to attacks he has encountered before, regardless of if it took a life. (Lives can also be regenerated if given enough time and magical energy)</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Skills:</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Madness Enhancement: </span>
  </b>
  <span>Increases Strength, Speed, and Durability to inhuman levels at the cost of mental capacity and Dexterity.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Nine Lives (Sealed due to Madness Enhancement):</span>
  </b>
  <span> Any weapon wielded by the user becomes the ultimate type of that weapon. Adapts and changes based on what opponent is and what weapon is being used. Can range from a series of nine simultaneous attacks at a single target to a hundred slashes launched at the same time capable of destroying armies and fortresses, and beyond depending on what the opponent is. If the target has the capability to resurrect upon death, it is ignored and the target stays dead due to the characteristic of "killing something no matter how many times it resurrects".</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Valor/Bravery (Sealed due to Madness Enhancement):</span>
  </b>
  <span> Negates all forms of mental interference such as charms and dazes. Increases melee damage.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Battle Continuation</span>
  </b>
  <span> Ability to ignore fatal wounds and continue fighting.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Mind's Eye (False):</span>
  </b>
  <span> An Instinct to avoid danger that can be honed by experience.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We all start somewhere,” Ritsuka said with a shrug. “Berserker here just happened to be the personification of a walking army.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eina looked at the large hero, “I would normally scold a level one for throwing a rock at a minotaur but since he probably won't understand,” Eina let out a defeated sigh, she decided to alternate between Bell and Ritsuka. “You both should be more careful, you haven’t even been adventurers for a month, and you both only started two weeks ago and you’ve been going so far as floor five.” Ritsuka nodded at the half-elf while Bell looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock and not come out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The half-elf looked at the three. “Why don’t you go and cash in your magic stones? I’m sure you still got a nice hall,” she said, trying her best to cheer the ruby eyed adventurer up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Right!” he said, nodding his head. If there was one thing that made him happy was when he got to see the pay off of his and his Familia’s hard work, even though most of the “hard work,” came from Heracles from his work in the middle floors.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the day the three adventures made a total of 82,000 valis (12,000 being from Bell and Ritsuka).</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>On the way from the Guild the group had gotten used to the stairs they got for the Berserker, being such a large man and carrying a large stone sword definitely caught attention.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As the three adventures entered a decrepit old church, they could hear the sounds of little cheers from downstairs from a single voice. Two of the three adventurers went down a secret door in the church.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This was the Hestia Familia Headquarters.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Goddess we’re home/Hestia we come alive and hungry, feed us!” the two adventures called a black haired goddess, Goddess “Loli-Big boobs” Hestia.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bell! Ritsuka! You’re back!” Hestia cheered. “How was your trip in the dungeon.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bell froze, not entirely sure how to respond to that. Then the ginger haired Master spoke. “We got a good hall, about 82,000 valis, so if we put half of that into our savings we should be out of here soon, and Bell and I almost got killed by a minotaur before Berserker saved us like a hero. With a rock.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?!” Hestia yelled, her eyes almost flying out of their sockets.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bell didn’t know how Ritsuka was so casual about these things, sure she told him about her adventures, but still sounding so carefree about almost dying.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know! Heracles is such a badass!” She praised her Servant. “We love you Berserk!” she called upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“RRRAAAHHH!” came from upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hestia grabbed Ritsuka’s head. “You almost died! This isn’t okay! You aren’t hurt anywhere are you? Bell, come over here so I can check you too!” she ordered, inspecting both of her Familia members.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a brief scolding from their Goddess, the three sat down for dinner, Ritsuka being the kind person she was, gave some of her portion to Heracles, even if he didn’t exactly need it. This wasn’t an irregular thing she did, she did it all the time, and even when Bell or Hestia tried to give some to Heracles as well she insisted that she didn’t want to bother them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once they finished their food it was time for status updates.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Bell Cranel</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>LV 1</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Strength I-77 - I-82</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Vitality I-13</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Defense I-93 - I-96</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Agility H-148 - H-172</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Magic I-0</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Ritsuka Fujimaru</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>LV1</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Strength I-92 - H-100</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Vitality I-32</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Defence H-102 - H-107</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Agility I-52 - I-66</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Magic H-180 - 194</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Heracles</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Lv1</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Strength G-231 - G-244</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Vitality G-201 - G-210</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Defense I-73</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Agility G-204 - G207</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Magic I-5 - I5</span>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Bell. You are getting closer and closer to your hume bunny heritage every day,” Ritsuka teased the boy, getting a blush of embarrassment as a response.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bell’s part hume bunny? I didn’t know that,” Hestia said, tilting her head at the new information. “I can kind of see it though.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not part hume bunny!” he yelled. As a response both girls ended up laughing at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once everything was settled, Hestia looked at the Master. “Now, Ritsuka, I need to speak with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka didn’t like where this was going by the tone of her voice, “Yes Goddess Hestia?” she asked her Goddess, going for a more serious tone as she figured that was the direction of the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you and Bell were attacked by a Minotaur,” she asked, she got a nod in confirmation. “And you needed Heracles to come and kill it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sorry but I don’t think I would’ve been able to kill it, at most hold it off for a minute or two,” Ritsuka answered. Bell wanted to say something in Ritsuka’s defense, but the conversation didn’t seem like it wished for any outsiders.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hestia looked at Ritsuka, Ritsuka looked at the ground, feeling ashamed. That thing was like a weak Berserker. Not as strong as Lancelot or Heracles, but a devastating force of strength.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ritsuka, I want you to use your magic, bring a hero like you did with Heracles. Someone who can keep you both safe,” Hestia wished for her children’s safety, Ritsuka had the ability to keep them both safe.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka seemed apprehensive to say yes. On one hand she could pull either an unknown hero from this world which she still didn’t know one hundred percent, or she could summon a God from her world. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh God- er Hestia? Gah! Whatever! What if I summon Gilgamesh as an Archer!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But on the alternative, she could be a king like Artoria or Leonidas or an Assassin like Gramps or a Rider like Kintoki. “Golden,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Golden?” Hestia repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka stopped looking at the ground. “Fine, give me a second to draw up the circle.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I thought you just needed to say the incantation to do a spell,” Hestia asked, thinking she got something wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka shook her head, “No, summoning requires a circle, and I’ve done this enough to memorize it. Now let me do my work,” she said. Going upstairs Ritsuka got all she needed. And by all she needed, she meant a sharp rock to carve into the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Ritsuka asked, standing in front of the circle with Heracles, Hestia and Bell behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I wonder who she’ll summon? Hey, Bell, you got any ideas?!” Hestia asked her only male Familia member.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bell looked up, “I don’t know, it could be a number of people, it could be the King of the Cavern, Edmond Dantes, or it could be the King of Sparta, Leonidas the first,” Bell began to list off a number of Heroic Spirits Ritsuka told him about.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s get rolling!” Ritsuka cheered, getting ready to start the chant.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let silver and steel be the essence.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let red be the color I pay tribute to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let the four cardinal gates close.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Let it be filled. Again. Again. Again. Again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let it be filled fivefold for every turn, simply breaking asunder with every filling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My dreams form the body</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your Spirit shall show me the path as I walk it by my own power</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And so I hereby swear,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That I shall be all the good in the world</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That I shall defeat all the evil in the world.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You seven souls who reside at the fate I wish to reach</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come forth from the binding circle</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Keeper of the Balance!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The circle Ritsuka carved into the ground lit up as she spoke, and when the incarnation was complete and a blast of bright light came forth, Ritsuka smiled, she had brought another Servant into this world. Now the question was who was it behind the wall of smoke and dust.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Servant, Ruler,” a voice spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka knew the voice well. A part of her didn’t know how to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“True name, Jeanne d’Arc, I ask you are you my- wait, Ritsuka?!” the French woman said in shock as she saw Ritsuka Fujimaru.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… shit,” Ritsuka said. This was debatable a good or bad thing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Servant, Ruler,” a voice spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka knew the voice well. A part of her didn’t know how to respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True name, Jeanne d’Arc, I ask you are you my- wait, Ritsuka?!” the French woman said in shock as she saw Ritsuka Fujimaru.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… shit,” Ritsuka said. This was debatable a good or bad thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bell looked at the woman who had appeared before them. It reminded him so much of when Heracles was summoned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bell, I’d like to introduce you to your Uncle,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he remembered Ritsuka saying to a thirteen year old Bell. This wasn’t the same though. Something about her was different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman in front of them, Jeanne, was in his eyes captivating. Bell’s eyes fell onto her long beautiful golden blonde hair in the moonlight that entered the church was enchanting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Bell was utterly star-struck at the beauty of the Saint in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master!” Jeanne’s cry snapped Bell out of his trance with the Saint. She latched herself onto Ritsuka. “I-I thought, w-we thought you were dead!” she said through tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said Master chuckled at the Ruler, stroking her hair, “Don’t worry, it’ll take a lot more than a few enforcers and Clockwork saying I’m too dangerous to be kept alive to get rid of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Ritsuka was calming Jeanne down, the ginger’s words didn’t go unheard by the Goddess in the room. “Wait, Ritsuka what do you mean by that last bit? ‘Too dangerous to be kept alive’?” Hestia asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both heads turned to the Hestia. Jeanne immediately tried to compose herself, though a faint blush covered her face from embarrassment. “My sincerest apologies, I didn’t notice you there,” Jeanne apologized, bowing her head. “I am Jeanne d’Arc, but you may call me Ruler if that is to your liking. Heracles, it’s great to see you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hestia sent a look over to the Master, letting her know they’d have a word later, but for now. “Jeanne, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” the Goddess extended a hand. “I am Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeanne stopped for a moment. Did she hear right? No- no, this must be some kind of joke. “I-I’m sorry, I think I misheard you, did you say your name is Hestia, and you're a Goddess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Ritsuka budded in. “Long story short, Age of Gods still alive and strong here, Gods come down to experience life here. We are in a city called Orario, which you could say is the culmination of a bunch of mythos from out Earth, there is a dungeon underneath the city, and you become an adventurer to go down there, and you need a Familia, something you can join with a God or Goddess, and Heracles, Bell,” she pointed to the albino, “and I, are part of the Hestia Familia. You were summoned to join, though if you are uncomfortable I completely understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Way to simplify, I think you broke here,” Hestia spoke, pointing to Jeanne trying to process what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give her a minute to reboot, then I’ll continue my info dump,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>===ONE JEANNE SYSTEM REBOOT AND INFO DUMP LATER===</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>1 year and 2 months ago:</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>“Have you gone senile old man!”</span></em> <em><span>a thirteen year old Bell yelled at his Grandfather. “That bread did not cost 30 Valis!” </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And I am telling you it did! I never overpay!” yelled Zeus.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well you did!” Bell shouted. All the way home the Grandfather and  Grandson argued over the cost of bread.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bell! Gramps!” one of the villagers called out to them, running up to them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah! Finally a smart intellectual unlike my Grandson, who says bread is 20 valis instead 30!” Zeus said to the villager.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was 20! You were just trying to get into her pants!” Bell shouted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Putting our argument on hold, that is what every man should do! It’s romance Bell!” Zeus cried.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The villager who had ran up to them was confused at their interaction. “I-I don’t want to know what this is about, but you guys got to get back to your house! There is this girl and she left a massive hole in your wall!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The words of the man got their attention, as they rushed to their home, expecting to see some crazy lady(bitch) tearing up the place. But what they found was a ginger woman in odd looking clothes and blood.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was barely continuous but when they arrived the girl looked at Zeus and said one last thing before passing out. “Z-z-zelretch,” she managed to say, “f-fuck you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>1 year ago:</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And that was the story of the Little Match Girl,” Ritsuka concluded telling her story to Bell.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bell looked down at the ground, “That was depressing. I mean she saw her Grandmother, but her dying was just sad.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ritsuka could help but chuckle, “Yeah, I guess it is. The guy who wrote it was a bit of a dick, but a savage with words,” Ritsuka said, reminiscing about when Hans became known as the Thot slayer of Chaldea.  “To quote the man, “Tits are temporary, deadlines are eternal.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Me and this man are very different people,” Zeus spoke.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah,” Ritsuka chuckled. “You would’ve gotten along with some of my other friends.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, Ritsuka,” Bell called to her, “Mind telling me another story.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now Bell,” Zeus was about to tell Bell not to ask for too much from the Master.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine,” Ritsuka smiled, “I have one in mind, your Grandfather reminded me of it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zeus couldn’t help but let out a hearty laugh, “Oh, and what story would you have gotten from little old me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The tale of the son of the Greek God Zeus, Heracles,” Ritsuka said, “You remind me of Zeus, since he was incredibly horny.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If the God in hiding had something in his mouth he would have spat it out, and as for Bell he was red as a tomato. “W-what?! W-wait, I thought Gods couldn’t have children!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not here they can’t!” Ritsuka exclaimed. “But where I come from, my Zeus was incredibly horny!  I mean half of Greek mythology wouldn’t exist if he just kept it in his pants!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zeus meanwhile looked away. His cover had yet to be blown by the other worldly human.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>7 months ago:</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was late, the moon reaching its apex.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hermes, it’s so good for you to have come all this way,” Zeus greeted the Messenger God. “It’s been too long. Anything happening in Orario?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermes nodded, “It sure has. Though I was wishing we could meet not so late. Even Gods need their beauty sleep. And yeah, it’s Orario, something is always popping up. Though the Loli-Big Boobs came down” Hermes took off his hat and took a seat. Zeus' face reddened with some perverted thought of Hestia.  “So, how’s the kid? He taking after your ways and becoming a ladies man, Zeus?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No,” the God let out a disappointed sigh. “He runs from the girls! If I didn’t see them dog pile him when he was younger I would’ve thought he was gay!” Zeus let out a cry. “And our guest upstairs isn’t much help in him becoming a ladies man.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your guest upstairs?” Hermes questioned. “Who are they? You didn’t mention anything about someone else being here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, my bad,” Zeus said, “drink?” He offered the God receiving a nod and pouring him one. “She suddenly appeared one day, crashed into our house. She says she is from another Earth, a place where the Gods left, and there was no dungeon, and magic is a slowly dwindling thing.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really now?” Hermes raised an eyebrow. “Did she say anything else?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She said that we are part of something called Greek mythology, we both hold our same titles, Hermes the Messenger of the Gods, and Zeus the Olympian, God of the skies, and also half of our mythology wouldn’t exist if I wasn’t so damned horny!” he said, cracking up at the last part, also inciting a laugh out of the Messenger God.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because you-er Zeus was a horny fuck,” a tired Ritsuka groaned, coming down the stairs. “You both need to learn to pipe down, it can’t be past two in the morning.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermes and Zeus looked at the tired Ritsuka walking down. “How much did you hear?” Zeus questioned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You woke me up when you said you though Bell might’ve been gay, I heard plenty,” the mage said, pulling a seat with them, laying her head down. She turned her head to Hermes, “So you’re Hermes?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Greetings Miss…” he led on, not knowing her name.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fujimaru, My name is Ritsuka Fujimaru, defier of death and roller of black keys,” Ritsuka introduced herself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know what you mean by that last bit, but it’s a pleasure. Sorry about waking you up,” Hermes apologized.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Na, na,” Ritsuka waved him off, “It’s this idiot’s fault,” she pointed to Zeus. “It’s late and he wanted to be loud. An idiot.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m a God!” Zeus stood up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ritsuka shushed the man. “And an idiot, we get it. If it makes you feel any better I’ve met some who would fall under, ‘Useless Goddess’.” Ritsuka had a fond smile. Gilgamesh really tore into Ishtar in Babylon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m surprised you’re so relaxed about meeting Gods, on average I get people acting super humble around me,” Hermes said. That got a chuckle out of Ritsuka. Then laughter. This laughter turned into full blown hysterics.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“O-oh God! This is Prince of Lanling all over again!” she cried laughing. “Y-you think meeting a God is that intimidating? I’ve met several! Karna, Parvati, and Ganesha just to name a few!” she cried on the floor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Karna? Man I love that guy,” Zeus muttered. “Always so nice.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry about this old man dragging you out so late,” Ritsuka apologized to Hermes. “You should come over for breakfast, I’ll be cooking. I heard your Familia is all the way in Orario, that’s far.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, I shouldn’t-” before he could finish, Zeus clamped his mouth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You shall eat with us! Her cooking isn't that as good as the stuff on Tenkai or first class restaurants, but it is damn better than any inn near here! I mean, damn it’s good!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you,” Ritsuka smiled. “It’s a combination of Mama Emiya, Mama Boudica, Tamamo Cat, and others helping me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Those sound like wonderful women,” both Gods said at once. Ritsuka didn’t bother to correct them. What would be the point in something so funny. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Somewhere on a hill of swords an actually Satan sneezed.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>5 months ago:</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So, Bell, you want to be an Adventurer and set out for Orario?” Ritsuka asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bell nodded furiously. “Yeah! Like those heroes in the stories you and Grandpa tell me!’ Bell said with vigor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ritsuka let out a hum. “Hey, Bell,” she called him. Not looking at him, just out at the street they were walking on. “Hit me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“H-huh?” Bell was caught off guard. But not as much as when Ritsuka swiped his legs, making him fall onto the dirt road.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ritsuka looked down at the boy. “Bell, if you want to be like those heroes. You gotta be ready to suffer. Are you willing to do that?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bell was still getting his bearings after hitting his head. “Yes?” he said. Not entirely sure about what he would be agreeing to, but the smirk on her face gave him a bad feeling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good! I’ll put you through good old fashion Spartan Training! But first let’s get home! I’m about to show you something awesome!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As they got home, Ritsuka dragged Zeus out of the house and had him stand in front of Bell.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Gentlemen of the Cranel house!” Ritsuka announced. “What you are about to see if magic you will not see be done by anyone else!” Ritsuka held a shovel in her hand, and dragged it in a circle on their lawn.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you doing?” Zeus' question, a little annoyed that she was tearing up his lawn.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Getting Bell a trainer,” Ristuka responded. “Now stand back.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ritsuka began her chant.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let silver and steel be the essence.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let red be the color I pay tribute to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let the four cardinal gates close.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ritsuka stopped for a moment. She turned her head and looked at Zeus who was captivated by the light of her actions. Taking advantage of this, she continued, but not before she grabbed Zeus by the collar and threw him into the circle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Grandpa!” Bell cried out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Let it be filled. Again. Again. Again. Again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let it be filled fivefold for every turn, simply breaking asunder with every filling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My dreams form the body</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your Spirit shall show me the path as I walk it by my own power</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And so I hereby swear,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That I shall be all the good in the world</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That I shall defeat all the evil in the world.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You seven souls who reside at the fate I wish to reach</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come forth from the binding circle</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Keeper of the Balance!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The light stopped. Zeus stood there, not knowing what happened. That was till Ritsuka yelled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“DAMN IT!” Ritsuka yelled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why did you do that?” Zeus asked, crossed at Ritsuka throwing him in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because I wanted a trainer for Bell,” Ritsuka spoke, “Not a Berserker. Sorry Heracles, we love you.” She said, talking behind him. Zeus turned around and stared wide-eyed. The goliath of a man stood behind him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bell, meet you Uncle. Heracles, meet you dad and nephew,” Ritsuka said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Two months ago:</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It had been three months since Ritsuka revealed Bell Zeus’s true identity. While the God didn’t appreciate it, he somewhat understood the sentiment. She didn’t want Bell to die in the dungeon, die by some low floor monster on his first day or if she or him weren’t there to help him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heracles seemed to like having Bell as a nephew, it was always hard to tell with Berserkers like him or Lancelot. Maybe it was his resemblance to a little homunculus girl, or maybe because he had time with his Father and had a nephew who idolized him. (Even if he technically did back home, Zeus was a horny bastard.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bell and Zeus did have a heart to heart conversation. Him telling Bell about his family.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Time went on. With one more family member. And now though, it was time for Bell to be on his way, on his way with a friend and an Uncle who would probably flatten a small mountain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You have everything Bell?!” Zeus was acting like a parent seeing their child off to college. Not ready to let them go so doing everything he can to stall. “You got your stuffed bear?!” He asked. Zeus wasn’t crying.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Grandpa, I’m not a little kid anymore,” Bell told him. Bell wasn’t crying.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zeus was crying.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So was Bell.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll miss you!” both of them wept. Holding onto each other for dear life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ritsuka smiled at them, she didn’t want to ruin it but they were wasting time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Both sniffled, looking at each other.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bell, promise me something, please Bell I need you to do something for this old man!” Zeus cried.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re a God,” Bell said, “and you still seem like you got a spring in your stem.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Damn right I do!” Zeus said. “But promise me, when you get to Orario you’ll do these three things! One, don’t go to the Ishtar Familia! They’ll eat you alive if you join, that being said do visit. Two! And this is the most important one.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know where this is going,” Ritsuka said to Heracles.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“When you get to Orario, make yourself a harem! Rescue a damsel in distress in the dungeon! This will be a rrrrrromance!” he exclaimed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y-yes,” Bell answered, half out of not knowing how else to respond, and half because he wanted that somewhere in his hero loving heart. “Wait, what’s number three?”</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please write,” Zeus said his final request of Bell. “Ritsuka, I expect you and Heracles to look after the boy!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ritsuka nodded her head. “Will do, I’ve grown to like the kid. I won’t have him die on me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zeus nodded. This was the beginning of his Grandson’s journey. Out of all the sadness Zeus could see one silver lining for himself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now I can invite all the ladies I want and not have to worry about waking Bell!” Zeus cheered laughing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>=======</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that’s what I’ve been up to!” Ritsuka finished her story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you slammed a God into a summoning circle wanting Leonidas but got Heracles?” Jeanne didn’t know if her Master was insane or just was ready to fight Gods at all times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” she popped the p.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So now we got that out of the way, may I make a selfish request and ask you to join the Familia!?” Ritsuka asked Jeanne. “I am aware of your faith so I’m understanding if you do wish to not join!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hestia and Bell watched as Ritsuka was bowing to her Servant. It was an odd sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-master don’t do that, it’s embarrassing!”  the saint stammered and blushed. She turned her head to Hestia who was also looking at the Servant. “Excuse me Goddess Hestia. If I do join your familia. Will I have to stop practising my faith? Will I have to worship you instead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hestia gave the saint a soft smile. “Don’t worry, as long as it doesn’t cost much money and doesn’t involve the murdering of living creatures like goats, we’ll have no problem!” Hestia smiled. The ecstatic look coming from Jeanne could’ve blinded a person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Goddess Hestia! I’ll gladly join!” Jeanne stood up in a hurry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that went a lot better than I thought,” Ritsuka expected Jeanne to protest a lot more. This went way smoother than she thought. That was good. “Come on Bell, let Hestia give Ruler her Falna we’ll wait upstairs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bell had a faint blush covering his face, “R-right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>=======</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Jeanne d’Arc</b>
</p><p>
  <b>LV 1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Strength I-0</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Vitality I-0</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Defence: I-0</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Agility I-0</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Magic I-0</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Magic:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>La Pucelle: </b>
  <span>Flames that engulf the user loses their own life after the battle. But in exchange for her life, she can annihilate anything in existence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heavens declare the glory of God</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The skies proclaim the work of His hands</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Day after day they pour forth speech, night after night they reveal knowledge</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fire has ignited within my heart and continuously burn to remind me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is where i meet my end</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My destiny now runs it course</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My life's dream has reached its conclusion</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Utilizing the last thing i have left at my disposal</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I fight to protect the path He must walk</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O Lord, I entrust this body to you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Luminosité Eternelle: </b>
  <span>Using this magic will grant the user immunity to all attacks, both physical and spiritual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here's the work of the Lord!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My flag, defend our brethrens!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luminosité Eternelle!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Skills:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Magic Resistance: </b>
  <span>Grants protection against magical effects. Differing from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>True Name Discernment:</b>
  <span> Status information such as one's identity, Skills and Parameters are automatically revealed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Charisma: </b>
  <span>Increases parties overall moral and damage</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alright, Heracles. You know what to do today,” Ritsuka spoke to her Servant. “Go as deep into the dungeon as you can till Monsters start to attack. Grab as many magic stones as you can, and once you’ve collected as many as you can, come back up. Destroy any you can not carry We’ll exchange our stones together. Understand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Berserker didn’t say anything, only letting out a grunt before turning and leaving for the dungeon. One second he was there the next he was in the skies, leaping his way to the dungeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master,” Jeanne asked. “Is it wise to let a Berserker, such as Heracles, out in the city unsupervised?” she asked her Master, concern filling her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be fine,” Ritsuka said to the Ruler. “He’s grown quite infamous after a certain incident when we first arrived. So many don’t go out of their way to face him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Incident?” Jeanne questioned. Knowing the Berserker it could have been a number of things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hestia nodded her head at the mention of the incident. “Bell can tell you about it while you head to the guild to sign up. I need to talk with Ritsuka.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bell and Jeanne looked to Ritsuka who gave them the okay to leave without her. She smiled and waved them off, leaving her and the goddess alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>=======</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeanne let out a disappointed sigh, “Why am I even shocked he did that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah… Uncle- I mean Heracles got us into a lot of trouble,” Bell let out a dry chuckle. The amount of groveling Ritsuka had to do just to keep them from getting into a fight was a little scary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bell!,” someone called over to them. The young adventurer didn’t expect someone to call out his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bell and Jeanne turned to the voice calling over to Bell, a friendly face Bell hadn’t seen in a few days. “Oh, Syr! Getting ready to open up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Syr Flover, a young waitress at the Hostess of Fertility. He had met the young lady when he, Ritsuka, and Heracles first arrived in Orario. Syr had run into them while shopping for Mama Mia, and offered them a temporary place to stay till they found a Familia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, good to see you again, I was starting to worry. Where’s Ritsuka and the big guy?” the waitress asked, looking around the street, “Also, who’s this with you? Are you leaving me, you don’t need to rub it in,” she teased Bell, getting a flustered reaction out of the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-wait! What are you talking about?!” Bell almost screeched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am Jeanne d’Arc,” Jeanne introduced herself. “I’m new to Orario, and also a member of the same Familia as Bell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the city,” Syr gave her a sweet smile, one that Bell remembered. A shiver went down his spine. “I’m Syr Flova, how about come by later today, you come on by? Think of it as a celebration on coming to the city?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeanne looked over to Bell, who nodded his head. He had learned something from his short time knowing Syr. If she wanted something, she would get it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, we’ll come by later tonight,” Jeanne bowed, waving Syr a goodbye. “Now I still need to get registered with the guild, have a blessed day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>========</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wish to speak with me Goddess?” Ritsuka asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hestia nodded. “Yes. There is something I wish to talk to you about.” The Goddess didn’t want to have these kinds with Ritsuka, she really didn’t, but she needed to be sure. “It’s about last night, with you and your Servant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Are you concerned about Bell and how he was looking at her? I mean he is at that age, and Jeanne is definitely attractive,” Ritsuka joked, having a smile on her face, imagining if Bell heard her and how red his face would be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what?! No!” Hestia quickly shut that down. “It’s about what you said to her and there is something I want to know… Are you a part of something that will hurt the Familia?” Hestia didn’t want to be blunt but didn’t know any other way to ask the mage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka’s smile softened, no longer a smile of joy but one to help herself. “Goddess, I can assure you, the people I worked with. They wouldn’t do anything to you or Bell… well under my contract they won't, on their own maybe but I assure you. None of my friends would do anything to harm you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hestia new Ritsuka was telling the truth, but not the truth she needed, “Fine, then let me ask. What did you mean by ‘too dangerous to be left alive,’?” Hestia was nervous at the answer she’d receive. Her child clenched her fist and bit her lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hestia, that’s a really personal question, you know that right?” she did not smile. The smile that carried her through so much had faded. What was there to smile about now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And it’s a question for the future of my Familia, now please answer me Ritsuka. Why would someone say that about you?” Hestia almost demanded an answer from the mage looking at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka didn’t look back, she instead stood up. She went to the door. “I’m leaving Goddess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ritsuka, come back,” her voice was furious or had malice of any kind, “Sit back down, we are having a conversation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka stopped for a moment, but then kept going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-if you leave, I’ll bar you from the dungeon!” Hestia raised her voice. “I’ll stop updating your status and stop bringing food from my job for you. Please. Sit down,” Hestia didn’t think  she would have this conversation, ever, or even threaten her child with something, but she couldn’t think of anything,  “All I want is for Bell to be safe. I want you to be safe. But I can’t be when I don’t know what could come, so please, tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka glanced over to the Goddess of the Hearth. She didn’t look like her happy self nor angry, she seemed sad. “Goddess, if I tell you a story, will you drop this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A story about what?”  Hestia asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Märchen Meines Lebens,” Ritsuka spoke. “A story of a Mage who knew nothing got wrapped up in saving the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka went back to where she was sitting. “I really wanted to see Jeanne’s first day in the dungeon, oh well,” Ritsuka took a deep breath. “I guess it’s only proper for me to start from the beginning, back when I first joined Chaldea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>=======</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bell looked defeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka hadn’t joined them so Bell was the weakest by a long shot in the dungeon. They have made a total of 130,000 valis, (20,000 Jeanne and 2,384 from Bell), all he really did was collect magic stone or Jeanne held it off and he performed the finishing blow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bell, there-there,” Jeanne tried to cheer up the boy. “We all start somewhere, you have nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but compared to you both,” Bell just hunched over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heracles let out a grunt and placed a hand on his back. He didn’t say any words, but he didn’t need to, his intentions were clear. “Alright, I’ll try and cheer up!” Bell declared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yay! That’s the spirit Bell!” Jeanne cheered with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“▂▂▃▃▅▅▅▅!!!” Heracles joined their cheer. That was a mistake. All eyes from a mile away went to the Berserker’s direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should probably go,” Jeanne, suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Bell nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>======</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Hostess of Fertility, the temporary home of Bell, Heracles, and Ritsuka when they arrived in Orario a month ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ritsuka! You’re back!” May, a short cat person rushed over to the Master. The cat person in question was Mia’s right hand woman in the kitchen, part of the reason the place did so well was May’s constant worrying about the quality of her food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May! What’s got you so worked up?” Ritsuka asked the young girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s horrible!” May cried, falling onto her knees. “Syr’s been let back into the kitchen! So much burnt food!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh crap!” Ritsuka had nightmares, but Syr’s food…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ritsuka!” some of the patrons at the bar cheered. If Ritsuka didn’t know any better, she’d call herself Norm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeanne was amazed, her Master seemed to know a lot of people here. “Wow, Master is really popular here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bell couldn’t help himself chuckle, “Yeah, when we first arrived, we met Syr who got us a room here, since no one would take us with Heracles. And to pay for the room, while I went out and looked for a Familia for us to join, Ritsuka worked here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there kid, glad to see you’re still alive,” Mama Mia greeted them. “Oh, who’s this? Got a girlfriend already. Ah to be young.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-we aren’t like that,” Bell stammered. “She’s just a new member of the Familia.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh well,” Mia shrugged. “Grab a seat. We’re busy tonight though, so it’ll take a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mind if I give an extra set of hands? And before you ask, you know what I want in return,” Ritsuka offered. She gestured her head to Heracles, who was covered in a large hood covering him. It may have been a little suspicious, but it freaked people out a lot less than when he didn’t have one on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please!” May popped her head out. “Anything but Syr coming back here! Ritsuka can at least cook and not make charcoal!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May, that’s mean!” Syr said to the short cat person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If the shoe fits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia looked at Ritsuka, the large Heracles, and the pleading May. “Fine, roll your sleeves up, and get back here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yay!” May cheered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they got seated, Heracles opted to sit in the corner where the bar met the wall, while Bell and Jeanne sat closer to the entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This place sure is quite lively,” Jeanne spoke, looking at all around her, the entire place was filled with laughter from numerous parties about them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Syr nodded, “Yeah, that’s what I love about this job. I get to meet so many different kinds of people, from all different walks of life. Just talking about it gets me all excited.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Translation, Syr just wants to get a quick buck here and there from some unexpecting victim,” Ritsuka budded in, placing plates in front of Bell and Jeanne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Syr nearly choked on air, hearing Ritsuka’s words. “W-what?! Hang on, that isn’t true!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka could help but start laughing, “Eat up, I’ll join you guys in a minute I have to help May with Hercules's food. When he gets to eat, he goes all out.” As she left to help May with the small mountain of food, they all couldn’t help but notice how pale Ritsuka looked at the mention of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s it feel making a quick buck off of us Syr? Must feel real good,” putting a force full of spaghetti in his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that- I’m not! You’re both mean!” Syr turning red from embarrassment, she hated being teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Making a girl embarrassed, Bell you know that’s how guys end up staying single,” Mia commented, a grin on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-wait! That’s not what I meant!” Bell tried to save himself, but he had fallen victim to teasing as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Bell and Jeanne were eating something caught their attention, Anya Formel, another cat person, bursting through the door, following her a group of ten people of varying races walked into an empty table. Just the sight of them had made Bell turn white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not because of the werewolf or human in the party, but the one leading them. The red head. He and Ritsuka knew her well, Heracles not so much but that was just because he was a Berserker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Loki Familia…” Bell whimpered. Flashback to the “incident” went through his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>======</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>One month ago:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Heracles, you stay here,” Ritsuka told the Berserker, she had put a sign that read “Hostess Security” around his neck. “Bell and I have errands to run, so I’m going to need you to stay here for a while. Understand?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heracles only let out a grunt as Ritsuka and Bell left.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He stood there for a few minutes, then an hour, which turned to two, and by then, the Berserk was getting antsy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He began to look around, and saw how many people wearing armor and carrying weapons were heading in the same direction, to the giant tower. He followed, leaving his post.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>======</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He had entered the labyrinth under tower and had gone twelve floors down, yet he had yet to find anything of interest. Why were so many coming here?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then he saw something new, not exactly new to him but new for his first time here. He saw something he had seen many times before.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A wyvern. It was a black wyvern and in front of him was a girl brandishing a knife at the monster. It didn’t look like the knife would do much damage to the flying creature.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So what did Heracles do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do what Berserkers do. Go berserk.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“▂▂▃▃▅▅▅▅!!!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>=======</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tiona Hiryute, a young amazoness in the Loki Familia, just wanted to go to the dungeon and take a nice bath on the eighteenth floor. Was that too much to ask? Well she had been having a string of bad luck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>First, her sister, Tione, didn’t want to join her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Second, her precious Urga was in the shop getting repairs. So she had to take a couple of her sister’s knives, little to her knowledge.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lastly, now she was getting stopped by a damned wyvern in her way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can’t I catch a break? I just want to get clean,” Tiona muttered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“▂▂▃▃▅▅▅▅!!!” A cry could be heard, which caught Tiona off guard. Following the loud roar was the sound of fast incoming stomping. She turned her head to see what was coming, but didn’t see it. Instead she heard the roar one more time, and the sound of Earth cracking, as whatever made that sound had just come to where she was located.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tiona’s vision was blurred by dust, but when she was able to see again, in the place of the wyvern was a tall man.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, Mama Riveria.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>======</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heracles saw the girl, Tiona staring up at him. He was staring down at her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then he picked her up, and put him under his arm, like he was carrying a book or pillow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“H-hey! Wait a moment, put me down!” Tiona tried to get out of Heracles hold, but even with her level five and amazoness strength. “Please, I’m not one of those Ishtar Familia girls! I’m not like that!” No answer. She tried to get out again. No avail.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>=====</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Being an infamously strong adventurer among low level adventurers sucked! No one would dare help if they saw that you couldn’t get yourself out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She forgot at what point she stopped struggling. Maybe it was when she failed the seventh time to escape. Or when they entered the street and no one said a word.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please, just tell me where you’re taking me,” Tiona asked. She saw no point in fighting anymore. And like all the times she asked, she got no answer but either silence or a grunt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then he stopped.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Heracles?! Where the hell have you been?!” a voice yelled at the now named Berserker. “You left your post hours ago! We’ve been looking for you for hours! Who is that you’re carrying?!” Ritsuka yelled at the Berserker.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please, have him let me go!” Tiona pleaded. She hadn’t done this in such a long time. Now here she was pleading to a giant who didn’t seem to be phased by any of her attacks and a ginger haired girl in front of her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ritsuka, you found- Uncle, why are you holding onto someone?” now a new person with snow white hair appeared.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I was just in the dungeon, and when I was fighting this monster he killed it and took me with him! He isn’t going to do anything is he? Please tell me he isn’t some sex fiend pervert!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No!” Both Ritsuka and Bell shouted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Heracles, put her down!” Ritsuka told her Servant, who immediately listened and did as he was told. “I know I probably won't get any response but what in the living hell possessed you to kidnap an adventurer?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heracles looked at Ritsuka, then Bell, then the girl he had apparently kidnapped, who was on the floor of the street, hiding behind Ritsuka.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“▂▂▃▃▃▃▂▂” Heracles didn’t use words, but he pointed to Bell, then made a gesture to show something shorter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now to most this would mean nothing, but to Ritsuka, it was all the explanation she needed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I understand buddy, but you can’t go around kidnapping people. Think about how bad that might look,” Ritsuka told the Berserker.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You understood him?” Bell asked. In his time knowing Heracles, he had never once understood him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I got the message he was trying to send,” Ritsuka said. “He was simply trying to protect whoever this is,” she gestured to Tiona.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now, before Ritsuka could try to calm down the amazoness behind her, a voice cut through the crowd.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tiona! Where the hell did you put my Zolas?!” Tione Hiryute, Tiona’s older sister, charged through the crowd, while dragging a frightened Loki and Leifiya behind her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tiona! Run! She’s on a warpath!” Loki yelled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As she got to where Tiona was, the younger twin grappled onto her sister’s legs. “I’m sorry! I took them! Please, just let me stay like this for a bit! I was so scared!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ritsuka knew where this was going. An angry adventurer. A scared girl. A giant man who would scare most. There was only a logical conclusion, and it wasn’t a good one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well Heracles,” Ritsuka whispered to the Berserker. “How does it feel to be as horny as your father, because you fucked us.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>=======</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Loki Familia sat at one table. All eyes fell on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki had made a toast to her Familia, from coming back from the dungeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bell, don’t look!” Ritsuka grabbed his face, making him turn away. “I don’t want to face her again. Plus, what if Hestia finds out? She’d try to purify us just for being in the same room as her!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” Syr nodded, having come back with Ritsuka’s order. “You guys got into a lot of trouble. Did you tell Jeanne here about the incident?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just this morning,” Jeanne said. “Why don’t you just apologize? How bad could it be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Bell and Ritsuka looked at her as if she had uttered the most idiotic idea in the world. “We did, and we might be clear with Tiona now, thank god, but now her sister and Loki don’t like us! And us being in the Hestia Familia doesn’t help!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hestia and Loki loathe each other,” Ritsuka explained. “It’s like water and oil, they don’t mix, and if they do mix, the second coming will come and Armageddon will begin!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She probably isn’t exaggerating,” Bell had his head down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey,” a voice from the werewolf from the Loki Familia, Bete Loga, said. “Did me and Aiz tell you about what happened on the fifth floor? It’s hilarious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Finn Deimne, captain of the Loki Familia, “And what would be so funny? I don’t recall us going into the dungeon today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it happened yesterday,” Bete said. “When all those minotaur got loose, one of them managed to get all the way to floor five. Well, when me and Aiz got there, some damn little rabbit kid came up to us, practically begging for help. Saying “My friend is facing a minotaur by herself, please save her!” he begs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka and Bell looked at each other. Bell felt ashamed. How could he not. He was weak, and couldn’t even save his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bell, it’s okay,” Ritsuka tried to assure him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, so when we arrive, we see this ginger girl, trying to stand against it. As she was sizing it up, she began to shake in her boots! I swore I saw I don’t know what was paler, that rabbit’s hair or her skin!” he remarked, getting a few laughs from his group. “And you won’t believe this, before anyone of us could land a single blow, some massive dude comes out of nowhere, lets this monstrous roar out and kills it by throwing a rock at it’s head! Manliest shit I’ve seen!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt much of that was funny for those adventurers,” Aiz chimed in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides her, three others weren’t finding it amusing to any degree and one for all the wrong reasons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, did that rabbit have white hair and red eyes?” Lefiya asked. A nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the girl had shoulder length ginger hair, had it in a ponytail on the side?” Tione asked, mimicking how the hair was done. Another nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that large guy, did he tower over you, like he wouldn’t be able to raise his hands at full height because he’s so tall?” Loki finished off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you know them?” Bete asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now way! You ran into Heracles?!” Tiona shot out of her chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know em?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tiona nodded her head. “Remember when Tiona looked traumatized about a month ago?” Loki said. “They were some new guys to the city, looking for a Familia.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way!” Bete laughed, “I should’ve thanked him while I was there! Scared some sense into you did he!” he managed to say before bursting out laughing, hitting the table a few times. “And wait, that was a month ago? Those newbies were down on floor five in their first few weeks?! They must have been total idiots!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bete, I think you may be taking that a little too far,” Riveria Ljos Alf, the vice captain of the Loki Familia and high elf, told the werewolf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just, idiots who can’t handle things like that otta end up dying, if they can’t do something like the minotaur.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bell clenched his fist. He didn’t know what he could say or do at this moment. He couldn’t stand up and fight the adventurer, he’d only look like an idiot and his pride made it hard for him to leave(and Ritsuka had their money.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of creaking wood suddenly could be heard through the pub as it struggled to support the weight of one man..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creaking stopped and it was behind the werewolf, a shadow covering him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what happened to the light?” Bete asked, as he turned around to see the Berserker standing behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heracles! Hey!” Tiona waved at the Berserker, but didn’t didn’t get a response, his eyes were focused on one person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“▅▅▅■■■■!!!” Heracles roared. His fist raised high in the air as he got ready to strike the werewolf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it went down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka saw this, she knew words couldn’t stop him now. No ordinary words. “Heracles! Control yourself, now!” she ordered. She reached out her hand, the tattoo made of three strokes went down by one. And as he was ordered, the Berserker stopped. He did not move, he could not. But the air force from the strike was enough to send Bete’s food to scatter on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka, Jeanne, and Bell rushed over to what had happened, not being able to see what happened from behind Heracles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry!” Ritsuka came over, “Is everyone alright? Did anyone get hurt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pub was silent. Everyone watched, wanting to know how the strongest Familia would react.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You!” Loki and Tione yelled at the trio, not paying attention to Jeanne, who was checking a paralyzed Bete.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heracles! Wow, you managed to get Bete to shut up! You are so awesome!” Tiona cheered, as Ritsuka and Bell were panicking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your brute almost attacked Bete!” Loki yelled at Ritsuka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’m so sorry!” Ritsuka bowed her head. “Please believe me when I say, I had no idea he would attack this man!” She turned her head to the two other Familia members, “Wait for me outside I will try to smooth this over,” she told them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I believe you,” Loki said, “But from our last meeting I assumed you’d put him on a leash!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka turned around to retort, “It isn’t that easy with Heracles-” she was cut off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, lacking common sense and that bullshit, but letting someone like that out?!” she pointed to Heracles. “That only isn’t responsible on your part, as the person who seems to be his caretaker, but on whatever God let him out as well!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His name is Heracles, and I refuse to keep him cooped up like some Monster!” Ritsuka retorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” Riveria stepped in, seeing this might end up getting messy. “It seems you and your,” she turned up to look at Heracles, “friend here, has a bit of history with the sisters and our Goddess. With the kidnapping incident.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka nodded, “Yes, and once again I apologize. Heracles is hard to manage. He isn’t in the right frame of mind to do most things other than trivial tasks and fight,” Ritsuka explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, what a reckless idiot of a God would-” she stopped when Riveria glared at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rivaria once again looked at the large man then to the ginger next to him. “How about this, it seems that your friend, Heracles, might need some help controlling himself and has done something to our Familia twice. So how about this. We can meet in a more private place, a pub is not a good place to be discussing something like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded her head, “Yes! Who’s Familia are you a part of? I demand to speak with them!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka feared this. “W-we… we’re the Hestia Fam-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chibi’s?!” Loki interrupted. “No wonder! She was always all boobs, no brains! Have the little shrimp come to my Familia headquarters by tomorrow! And if she says no there will be hell to pay!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka sighed and nodded her head, agreeing to the demands of the Goddess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” Ritsuka got her bag of valis out and went to pay Mia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they left, Ritsuka didn’t know how she was going to tell Hestia. Today was meant to be fun, yet here she was, one serious conversation after another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>======</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: I don’t hate this chapter, but I think it could’ve been better.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>